


Moving Forward

by AlphaShae



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro offers comfort and something more as Shuraiya opens up about his failure to complete his life-long goals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

Running his fingers through his strawberry blond hair in frustration, Shuraiya winced as he accidentally grazed one of the various bruises on his face. Gripping the ship's rail tight, he gritted his teeth and glared at the horizon growing further behind them. This should be the happiest day of his life. His precious little sister, Adelle had lived through that terrible day all those years ago, and in a miraculous twist of fate they had been united through his pursuit of the pirate who had torn them apart… However, he felt none of the joy that he should under such happy circumstances. Instead it was like a roaring fire had died inside of him, leaving only the aimlessly drifting ashes of his ambitions and anger.

He couldn't help but wonder bitterly if too much time had rent an irreparable chasm between him and his sister, and if it was too late for the two of them to be family again. When he'd been reintroduced to Adelle today, his baby sister's eyes had looked at him in fear; the same way one would regard a threatening stranger or a monster. He couldn't blame her. The terrible wounds on his body may look grotesque, but they were nothing compared to the unseen bloodstains corrupting his soul. All these years he had lied, and killed, and cheated, and killed until he'd earned himself the title of 'executioner'… but to what end?

Even though he'd stood toe-to-toe with his hated enemy, he hadn't been able to even put a scratch on Gasparde.

When the pirates had attacked and rampaged through their childhood home he hadn't been strong enough to save his sister. After years of hunting and training he hadn't been able to carry out his revenge, and when he'd been beaten down by his enemy he hadn't even been allowed to die properly by that damn Strawhat to escape the shame of his failures. The past eight years he'd spent ruthlessly pursuing vengeance had all been for nothing. He was weak.

Shuraiya let his body slump forward, bracing his elbows on the railing as he buried his face in his hands in despair. The vacancy left by his once all-consuming desire for revenge ached horribly in his chest, and the future seemed to loom before him like an empty wasteland. What was left for a pathetic excuse of a man like him?

How could he ever be anything other than a killer who only knew how to shed the blood of those weaker than himself?

He didn't stir from his miserable brooding, even as his senses honed by bounty-hunting easily picked up the sound of an approaching pair of boots. The footsteps drew close and stopped at the rail beside him. It was the unique thunk of glass on wood that finally prompted him to lift his head. To his surprise it was the Strawhat captain's quiet, green-haired swordsman that stood there with a bottle of alcohol offered in his outstretched hand.

Shuraiya hesitated a moment before reaching out to accept the drink. The man that he knew from the bounty posters as Roronoa, nodded in satisfaction before leaning comfortably on the rail himself to look out over the sea. Not being one to pass up the comforts of alcohol, Shuraiya pulled open the stopper with his teeth and spat it overboard before lifting the bottle to his lips. The booze burned the injuries at the corner of his mouth, but Shuraiya drank anyway. After a few swallows, he set the bottle on the rail, loosely curling his fingers around it to hold it in place, and joined the swordsman in contemplating the waves.

A lengthy silence hung over the pair, but Shuraiya waited. No man shared a drink with another without wanting to know something... Finally stirring, the first mate reclaimed the mostly-full bottle from the injured bounty-hunter's grasp and took a swallow for himself. Shuraiya watched out of the corner of his eye, listening to the soft chime of those three golden earrings. Black eyes met his as Roronoa set the drink back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So they call you the Pirate Executioner."

Shuraiya blinked, a little surprised. "What's it to you, Pirate Hunter?"

"Nothing."

Shuraiya watched those dark eyes flick back to the sea before giving in to his own curiosity and asking, "Why did you become a pirate?"

The first mate refocused on Shuraiya before flashing his teeth in a fierce smile, "To follow my dream."

"Hmmm…" Shuraiya felt dissatisfied somehow. That goofy-looking Strawhat had talked about dreams too. It was strange to him to make such an intangible concept the drive of one's whole existence. Revenge was far more simple.

"You should try it."

Shuraiya gave his companion a sidelong glance, "Becoming a pirate?"

"Following a dream."

Shuraiya moved and placed his hip against the railing. Taking his time, he crossed his arms and looked over Roronoa from head-to-toe. Strength, and a serenity born of confidence were evident in the lines of the swordsman's body, and those black eyes stared back at him, unwavering and unclouded by doubts. What he wouldn't give to have what this man has... Shuraiya suddenly felt the emptiness inside intensely, like a sharp pain. He broke eye contact and hunched his shoulders defensively, "Dreams aren't for men like me."

"I see." 

Shuraiya was all too aware of those intense, dark eyes, but he refused to look. He didn't want to see the pity that was surely there. Tangling a hand in his wavy hair in a self-soothing gesture, he felt deeply ashamed to stand before this man.

Roronoa's earrings rang softly in the light sea breeze. "Then change."

Shuraiya jerked in shock; his hazel eyes instinctively flying back to the swordsman beside him. His gaze was instantly trapped by Roronoa's keen gaze, and his question tumbled off his lips before he could even think, "What?"

The first mate took a step nearer. "Dreams are for those who reach out and take them with their own two hands. If you cannot do that as you are, then change yourself into a man who can."

"Don't mock me, Pirate Hunter. It's not that simple…" Shuraiya sneered and bit back hard on the pathetic feelings of helplessness that churned in his throat - burning like bile.

"I would never do that. Not about something this important… and my name is Zoro. I've left that other name behind me."

"Zoro…" Shuraiya squeezed his hands into fists. How could this man move forward so easily?

His entire life, Shuraiya had dragged his past behind him like an anchor. He had thought that when he'd had his revenge - when he watched Gasparde breathe his last - then he would be free. Why did he now feel more chained down than ever?  
He envied Zoro from the bottom of his heart.

Before he could stop himself, Shuraiya reached out and pressed his fingertips to Zoro's chest. Warmth tingled up his arm from the point of contact, and Shuraiya could count each beat of Roronoa's heart. It wouldn't take much - he knew he was faster - that rhythm beneath his hands would die, and all this man's dreams would go with it. Black eyes watched him carefully, but the first mate didn't twitch or seem afraid in the slightest.

Shuraiya spoke softly, "This dream of yours… It might not be possible, right? Why chase something that might never be?"

Zoro's words were firm, "Possible or impossible doesn't mean shit to me. If I'm fighting with all that I am, then I am accomplishing something. Letting even the smallest doubt cloud my conviction will only result in a weak spirit and a dull blade."

Shuraiya flinched guiltily under the swordsman's sharp gaze and sighed, "So you think I am weak."

"No."

Shuraiya actually stopped breathing for a second before his confusion turned to anger, "But why?! I failed! I couldn't…" He lurched forward and gripped Zoro's shirt as his shoulders bowed under the weight of his shame. "I couldn't accomplish the one thing that I have been fighting toward for all this time! How is that not weakness? How could you say that I can change…? I HAVEN'T CHANGED IN EIGHT YEARS!"

His voice broke with emotion and he dropped his tone into a shamed whisper, "I'm… I'm still just a helpless brat."

Zoro's large, calloused hand wrapped tightly around his wrist as the swordsman leaned closer to glare into Shuraiya's hazel eyes. "Failure isn't a weakness, idiot."

Shuraiya looked away tried to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. What would happen if he chose to believe Zoro? Could he have a future beyond that of a killer?

The hand around his wrist let go before rough fingertips ghosted up his yellow sleeve. Shuraiya's eyes widened as calloused fingers grasped his jaw and pulled his face back so his eyes connected to Zoro's once more. The swordsman's lips twitched up into a wry smile, "Revenge isn't a dream. You still have a long journey ahead of you filled with dreams worth fighting for… Shuraiya."

The low rumble of Zoro's voice washed over his senses like a soothing balm, calming his frantic thoughts. Each word was accompanied by the brush of warm breath on his face, and Shuraiya couldn't stop the light blush that settled on his pale features as his brain caught up to his position. Their closeness, the alluring sensation of the palm cupping his face, and most of all the way the other man had said his name… Shuraiya's traitorous pulse leapt out of his control.

Roronoa's glittering eyes studied his face closely for a few embarrassing seconds before everything became too much. Wanting to escape, Shuraiya squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull out of Zoro's grip. At this intimate distance his feelings of admiration and envy toward Zoro were rapidly turning into something else, and he needed to get away before the swordsman noticed. He didn't think he could bear another rejection today.

Roronoa released his jaw when he pulled back, but before Shuraiya could fully retreat the swordsman slid his palm gently along Shuraiya's bruised and bandaged cheek before sinking his thick fingers into the waves of his hair. Zoro's other hand crept around Shuraiya's lower back, pulling him close. Shuraiya's eyes flew open just in time to see Zoro lean in to capture Shuraiya's mouth in a chaste kiss.

 

Zoro's lips were so firm and warm... That solitary thought trickled through the barriers of Shuraiya's stunned mind. All of his senses narrowed down to one point as the swordsman's mouth parted against his and moved gently, reducing his mental capabilities to that of a particularly dumb rock. It wasn't until Zoro started to pull back that Shuraiya fully realized what had just happened.

Roronoa-fucking-Zoro had kissed him.

And he had to ask himself why the fuck wasn't he kissing back? Was he really going to walk away from what might be the only good thing to happen to him today? Making up his mind quickly, Shuraiya aggressively yanked Zoro back by that damn haramaki and roughly pressed his mouth to the swordsman's slightly chapped lips. He stepped back into Zoro's space and kissed him in earnest with eager, unpracticed movements.

At one point his teeth caught on the swordsman's bottom lip, and scraped uncomfortably against Zoro's when he tried to turn his head. However, his enthusiasm earned him a low rumble of approval from his partner, and the swordsman encouraged him to continue with a slower, more sensual response to Shuraiya's nearly panicked actions. The injured bounty-hunter pulled back slightly to breathe, panting as Zoro smiled at him crookedly.

This time it was the swordsman who leaned back in, and Shuraiya let him lead; falling easily into Zoro's more relaxed pace.The kiss became smoother, better with the two of them properly in sync now. Zoro moaned softly, and Shuraiya felt the sound tingling from his lips straight down to his groin, making him curl his toes in his boots in response. Kissing Zoro felt so good, and suddenly Shuraiya couldn't be bothered to remember why he had ever tried to get away from this feeling.

The swordsman's lips parted against his own, and Shuraiya shivered when he felt the tip of Zoro's tongue prod at the seam of his closed mouth. Ignoring the sting of his facial wounds, Shuraiya opened to let Zoro deepen the kiss. An electric shock of arousal made him cling to the solid frame before him, shuddering when Zoro's hot, slick tongue immediately thrust inside to stroke against his own. He could taste the tang of his own blood in their kiss, and his hips jerked, unbidden, when Zoro tugged at his strawberry-blond locks to tilt his head just so…

Shuraiya could only moan when Zoro's skillful tongue flicked and teased at his sensitive mouth, and he pressed as close as he could until the wide hand at his back slid down to massage his ass. He jumped at the feeling of being groped, and realized things had gotten away from him too fast as common sense finally broke through the haze of lust clouding his brain. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, panting and flushed. "Zoro… I can't!"

The green-haired swordsman frowned, "Are your injuries too painful?"

"They hurt… but really, we're on a VERY small boat - in the open!" Zoro raised a brow and Shuraiya rolled his eyes, "I really don't want to have to explain to everyone why we have our pants down together on the back of the boat when they catch us..."

"We might never get another chance."

"That's not…!" Shuraiya bit his lower lip and avoided Zoro's searching gaze. Zoro was right; he might very well not ever see the green-headed swordsman again. The thought of losing Zoro so soon after forming such a quick and deep bond hurt worse than any of the many wounds that Gasparde had inflicted on his body. Zoro had seeded hope into the wasteland of his future, and Shuraiya wanted so badly to feel that this amazing, clever and thoughtful man belonged to him in some way. Especially since soon they would have to part.

"If we do this… can you make me a promise?"

Zoro's dark eyes were questioning and bright, "What is it?"

Shuraiya reached up a hand to brush Zoro's earrings, making them sound against each other quietly before asking softly, "I want to meet you again someday; to show you what I become."

Smiling, Zoro pressed his forehead to Shuraiya's and moved his hand to trace his thumb along the hook tattoo under the injured bounty-hunter's eye. "I will gladly promise you that."

Releasing a breath he wasn't aware that he'd been holding, Shuraiya reached up to grasp at short, green hair, and he pulled Zoro back into a kiss; moaning quietly as the caress quickly grew deeper and more passionate. Zoro's hands ran lightly over Shuraiya's body, avoiding his worst injuries, making the bounty-hunter arch his spine and press his hips to Zoro's with a sigh. Blunt fingertips skated up his ribs to massage at the hardened points of Shuraiya's nipples through his shirt and he gasped in startled pleasure, and unintentionally pulled away from their kiss. The swordsman's tongue trailed a thin rope of saliva as it slipped from Shuraiya's mouth, and the slim bounty-hunter couldn't stop himself from shaking all over when Zoro slowly licked his own lips, still staring at Shuraiya's slightly gaping mouth. However, instead of leaning back in for another kiss, the swordsman flicked a fingertip lightly against the zipper of Shuraiya's top.

"Please...!" Shuraiya murmured heatedly and lightly dragged his nails down Zoro's scalp to paw at the swordsman's broad shoulders. Zoro slipped a muscled thigh between the trembling bounty-hunter's legs and watched with focus written all over his features while he deliberately pulled down the zipper of Shuraiya's shirt tooth by tooth. Each muted click exposed more of his pale skin, and Shuraiya squirmed with frustration until Zoro had opened his clothing enough to slip a hand inside and stroke the sensitive flesh at the top of his ribs. Shuraiya leaned into the gentle touch, lazily rolling his hips against Zoro's leg with a happy sigh, "Feels so good…!"

Zoro smirked before leaning in to place wet kisses and light nibbles along Shuraiya's jaw, "Not worried anymore about getting caught?"

Shuraiya's eyes rolled back in his head when the swordsman's mouth trailed to the patch of skin at the corner of his jaw, and he moaned helplessly as Zoro persistently nipped and sucked there until he was sure he was going to have another bruise to add to his collection. His fingers tightened on Zoro's shoulders when the swordsman slid a calloused palm back down his body, and began rubbing circles with a work-roughened thumb on the sensitive skin between Shuraiya's navel and hipbone. "I-I… Dammit, just hurry!"

Zoro hummed in agreement and withdrew his touch to undo Shuraiya's zipper with both hands. The swordsman slipped his hands inside the gaping shirt, pushing it open wide as he gathered Shuraiya close in another tauntingly slow and thorough kiss. The slim bounty-hunter nipped at Zoro's firm mouth in half-hearted irritation as he impatiently rolled his hips, rubbing himself against the swordsman's muscled thigh in his growing desperation to fulfill the demands of his burning arousal. Zoro didn't stop Shuraiya from doing as he pleased as he, himself ran his hands freely over the bounty-hunter's body; fingers tracing the edges of bones and dipping into the hollows of lean muscle. Shuraiya melted under the warm touches, shivering with delight when Zoro found and teased his sensitive places. Moaning softly against the swordsman's lips, he thought that it was high time that he returned the favor.

Sliding a hand over to cup the side of his lover's neck, Shuraiya caressed the swordsman's skin with his thumb, feeling the strong pulse throb under his finger. He gave Zoro's kiss-swollen lips one last peck before he trailed curious kisses down over the swordsman's jaw and throat; darting his tongue out occasionally to taste the sheen of sweat slicking Zoro's skin. He took a moment to lean back and push up the swordsman's damp, white shirt with his free hand before continuing to explore the pirate's incredible body. The swordsman's low moan vibrated against his lips when he leaned in and boldly mouthed at Zoro's heaving chest, letting his teeth scrape lightly along the skin. Strong fingers tightened bruisingly on his hips when he bit lightly at one pectoral muscle and he bucked eagerly into the sweet ache of the ungentle hold.

"Enough!" Zoro's voice was more of a growl as he pushed the bounty-hunter back. Thick fingers trailed down to his belt, and Shuraiya groaned with relief as Zoro finally, FINALLY undid his pants and roughly yanked them down along with his undergarments. His freed erection bounced to hit his skin with an obscene slap before bobbing gently in the sea air, drooling pre-cum onto his dark-blond, pubic curls. Shuraiya watched Zoro as the swordsman watched him, and his lover's face was deliciously flushed with arousal under his tan skin. Those black eyes were so warm as Zoro just licked his lips and stared. Shuraiya felt his tight and aching cock twitch under Zoro's inspection.  
Unable to wait any longer, he urgently grabbed the clothing at Zoro's waist and begged in a voice roughened from pure need, "Zoro, please…!"

Passion flickered in Zoro's eyes like flames, and he gave no warning before he dragged the slim bounty-hunter into a hard kiss by his longish hair. Shuraiya's free hand flew up and wrapped around Zoro's wrist - holding on desperately as he was kissed breathless yet again. His fingers fluttered against Zoro's pulse as each nip and lick from Zoro's talented mouth drove his senses insane. His eyes slid shut as he gave himself over wholly to Zoro's lead, and let his lust-clouded brain take in the push and pull of their tongues as Zoro licked aggressively into every sensitive nook of Shuraiya's mouth. When Zoro's other hand suddenly wrapped around the bounty-hunter’s hard dick and gave it a quick squeeze, he cried out in surprise against the swordsman's saliva-slicked lips.

"Quiet...!" Zoro mumbled against Shuraiya's bruised mouth and tugged punishingly at his hair. The light pain buzzed along the bounty-hunter's nerves and wrenched a guttural sound of pleasure from his throat. He could feel Zoro's hips jerk, coarse cloth teasing the tip of his erection, as the green-haired man reacted to the sounds of his arousal. Zoro's hand flexed dizzingly around his cock before stroking along its length, and Shuraiya whimpered in his throat as he let his hips move with the rhythm of Zoro's slow pulls. The swordsman's thick thigh pressed back between his own, and Zoro’s strong tongue slipped into Shuraiya's panting mouth to mimic the steady thrust and roll of their bodies.

It was all too much, and Shuraiya felt heat pooling low in his gut as his balls drew up tight in anticipation. He released his death grip on Zoro's shirt to wrap that arm around the swordsman's broad back, pulling himself as close as Zoro's thick arm between their bodies would allow and clawing at the swordsman's rippling muscles. Breaking their kiss, Shuraiya threw his head back and moaned freely as he ground himself against the swordsman's solid thigh and bucked up into the swordsman's deliciously flexing grip. Zoro frantically spread hot kisses down Shuraiya's throat before teasing the slit at the bounty-hunter's cockhead with a blunt thumbnail and biting down hard on the side of his neck. Shuraiya's eyes flew open as all the breath left his body in a throaty gasp. His spine trembled and jerked, and quick tightening of his grip around Zoro's wrist was all he could manage as a warning before another squeeze from the swordsman's calloused hand tipped him over the edge and Shuraiya released all over the front of Zoro's haramaki.

His hips were still twitching helplessly when Zoro let his fading arousal go and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses against the throbbing bite on his throat. The swordsman groaned, the rumble of his low voice raising goosebumps along Shuraiya's skin as his hand slid back to sensually rub at the firm flesh of the bounty-hunter's ass. He shivered with nervous excitement when Zoro trailed sticky fingers along the line between his cheeks before pressing between them to massage a cum-slicked digit against his entrance. "Fuck, Shuraiya..." The swordsman's voice was gravely and thick with arousal, "Can I?"

Shuraiya inhaled sharply as Zoro continued to kiss his neck. Years of hunting criminals made him instinctively hesitate, and the swordsman withdrew his hand to massage lightly at Shuraiya’s asscheeks. Roronoa nipped gently at his bruised throat and murmured, “We don’t have to…”

“I want to!” Shuraiya spoke quickly. He didn’t want to walk away from this with any regrets of what might have been. Nuzzling Zoro’s shoulder, he kissed the edge of the swordsman’s collarbone through his shirt and affirmed, “I want this with you…”

He could feel Zoro’s smile against his skin, and the swordsman made a pleased sound, “Good. Because I’ve wanted to be inside you ever since I saw you handle a sword back in that shitty pirate town.”

Shuraiya chuckled and moved his body compliantly under Zoro’s urging, “You liked seeing me fight?”

Rolling his eyes, the swordsman slipped a hand inside his own haramaki, “You can’t tell me all that bending you do is necessary… Hold on.”

Watching Zoro search around in his stomach band, Shuraiya raised an eyebrow when the pirate pulled out a tiny, glass jar filled with a viscous, pale-green cream. Zoro unscrewed the metal cap before explaining, “It’s for wounds. It’s perfectly safe… We need it so you don’t get hurt.”

“It’s green.”

“Well then don’t look at it…!” Grumbling a little, the swordsman turned him around and tugged his hips back until he was bent over the ship’s rail with his ass out, fully exposed to Zoro’s touch. Warm hands petted at Shuraiya’s hips and asscheeks as the swordsman nosed along the curve of his spine, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt. Shuraiya sighed happily at the attention, and gave up the issue of the mystery cream. 

“When I saw you take down all those pirates…” Zoro’s voice was low and husky in his ear as the pirate returned to massaging his ass; spreading that damn cream between his cheeks and over his entrance, “You looked so fucking cocky and gorgeous… I wanted to fight you so bad!”

Shuraiya grunted softly when Zoro’s finger nudged his entrance before pressing inside up to the second knuckle. He shuddered at the light burning of Zoro’s finger dragging against his too-sensitive skin, and the swordsman’s other hand rubbed soothingly at his hip and thigh before rucking up his shirt and placing apologetic kisses along Shuraiya's spine. Shuraiya did his best to relax as Zoro slowly moved his finger in and out, urging his muscles there to loosen. Just when he started getting used to the feeling, the burning sensation increased again when Zoro added a second finger. Shuraiya gripped the ship's rail tight and clenched his teeth. Zoro noticed his discomfort and crooked his fingers, searching, until Shuraiya's hips buckled and he cried out in pleasure.

Discomfort gave way to heat and arousal as Zoro continued to stroke Shuraiya's insides, making sure to scissor his fingers to properly stretch his partner's entrance. The bounty-hunter's hips juddered with each push of Zoro's fingers, and he subconsciously parted his legs as wide as the trousers still caught around his ankles would allow. He felt Zoro add a third finger and groaned throatily when the swordsman thrust his fingers in roughly, ruthlessly triggering the nerves inside of him. However, instead of continuing, Zoro withdrew his hand, and Shuraiya whimpered at the awful feeling of emptiness. "Zoro…"

"I want you, Shuraiya." He felt the head of Zoro's cock prod at his entrance. Zoro placed an affectionate kiss against his sweaty back before continuing, "You're strong and so damn sexy. I want to fuck you and make you mine."

Shuraiya groaned and pressed his ass back against Zoro's erection. "Do it!"

Looking over his shoulder, the bounty-hunter watched as Zoro scooped out more salve and slicked himself up with quick strokes before gripping Shuraiya's hipbones and guiding himself in slowly. Shuraiya dropped his head, breathing faster through the burning stretch of his lover pressing inside as he made himself concentrate on the satisfaction of being connected. The swordsman stopped moving, and Shuraiya’s arousal flared when he heard Zoro moan behind him softly. The pain began to lessen as they waited; his pirate lover leaning over his body to nuzzle at the back of his shoulder. It was all so much more than he had thought could be possible. Zoro wanted him. It didn't matter why, but somehow Zoro didn't see him as pathetic or a failure; Zoro found him worth seeking out to offer comfort, and desirable enough to have this moment together... He sighed when he felt Zoro's fingers fondly massage at the sensitive crease between the tops of his thighs and his hips, and he finally fully relaxed. The swordsman slid inside the rest of the way with a quiet grunt, and the two of them remained still for a moment, adjusting and enjoying the feeling of being joined.

Eventually becoming impatient, Shuraiya experimentally bucked his hips. The sensation of Zoro's hot flesh moving inside of him made him gasp and whine in his throat as he fucked himself on the swordsman’s length, his own arousal slowly beginning to stiffen again. Zoro made a throaty, strangled sound of pleasure before tightening his hold on Shuraiya's hips and starting a steady, rhythmic thrusting. Shuraiya's spine arched in response as Zoro began to increase the pace; bolts of white-hot arousal making his reawakened cock jerk as it steadily dripped precum.

One large hand still holding his hips in place, Shuraiya shivered when Zoro stroked the other hand up his body and gripped the back of his wide, black collar. The bounty-hunter easily allowed himself to bend his spine further back as Zoro tugged him closer by his collar. He moaned as Zoro interrupted his thrusts with a slow, hard grind, and Shuraiya could feel Zoro's panting breaths at the nape of his neck where his hair had slipped to the side. The swordsman ran his hot tongue along the back of Shuraiya's neck in time with a rough jerk of his hips, and the edges of Shuraiya's vision grayed out as he very nearly went over the edge again with his whole body shuddering from overstimulation. Teeth replaced tongue, and Zoro bit him hard enough to bleed as Shuraiya's hips lurched from the force of another hard thrust. "Shit! Zo-ZORO!"

His hips spasmed sporadically as Shuraiya orgasmed harder than he'd ever had in his life. His vision briefly went white as it felt like all of his insides went liquid and molten before bursting out into the sea air. His whole body was shaking as Zoro made one last thrust, wrapping his strong arms around Shuraiya's body; growling as he pulled out and came all over the inside of the strawberry-blond’s thighs. Shuraiya's whole body felt loose and sensitive, and he was grateful for Zoro's firm hold. The sudden weakness in his muscles and joints would have made him fall overboard if Zoro hadn't been pinning him in place, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

With a contented sigh, Zoro pulled Shuraiya down onto the deck before lapping the blood from his newest wound. Shuraiya closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sex high still buzzing through his veins. He leaned back against Zoro's chest before falling peacefully asleep.

"-Aiya… Shuraiya, wake up." Shuraiya shifted and cracked a hazel eye open. Zoro coaxed him further awake with little kisses to his temple and jaw. "You've been asleep. I don't know how much longer we have before the island…"

"Right." Shuraiya struggled further upright before trying to pull up his pants by wriggling; making a face at the tacky release splattered over his lower body.

Zoro had already rearranged his clothes, wiped some suspicious spots off his haramaki, and was standing before Shuraiya managed to button his pants. He accepted the hand that Zoro offered, and let himself be pulled to his feet, groaning as the movement reminded him of how much his whole body ached. At least his battle-wounds would disguise his hickies... Zoro stepped into his space; fingertips lightly brushing Shuraiya's belly as the pirate helpfully zippered up the bounty-hunter’s shirt.

The two of them stood there for a moment; black eyes studying hazel. Some of the hollowness in his chest returned as he realized that this was how they would part, and that what they had would end before it really had a chance to be anything more. However, Shuraiya couldn't bring himself to regret having sex with Zoro; he only wished that they had more time... 

Finally Zoro broke the silence and flashed a half-smile, "So did anything change?"

Shuraiya was a little confused. Change? Was he supposed to have done something? "What…?"

"You said you felt like a failure, and that you were weak. Do you still feel that way?"

Oh. Crossing his arms over his chest, Shuraiya thought about the future. Gasparde was dead. He couldn’t hurt anyone anymore, and now Shuraiya had all the time in the world to start over - to rebuild what he’d lost between himself and his sister. He may not have accomplished what he’d set out to do all those years ago, but perhaps it was better that way - a new start without blood and suffering.

"No… thanks to you." Shuraiya smiled, feeling a first little bubble of happiness deep inside. 

"Good..."

The Strawhat captain’s voice rang out from the front of the ship, "LAND HO!" 

Shit!

Shuraiya's eyes widened. At some point he had entirely forgotten that it wasn't just the two of them on this boat. How loud had they been? Oh god! His sister…!

"Stop worrying. No one paid any attention to us." Zoro gently kissed his bandaged cheek. "I have to go help my captain."

Shuraiya nodded slowly. This was goodbye wasn't it? He would get off at this island and he'd watch Zoro leave… Shuraiya's heart ached as he watched the swordsman walk away, but he didn’t let himself sink fully into despair. They had made a promise, and he knew that he would see Zoro again someday. Letting his mind drift to thoughts of the future, Shuraiya limped over to the railing to watch the ocean.

The Strawhats quickly brought their ship into the harbor, but they were unable to make port due to the appearance of a fleet of Marine ships sailing over the horizon. So instead they’d lowered a dinghy and let down a ladder so Shuraiya and the others could leave the ship and not get tangled up with the Marines. In the end it had all been a mad rush to get the boat into the water so that the Strawhats would have time to escape. There hadn’t been much time to say goodbye onboard... 

After climbing down the rope ladder, Shuraiya stood straight and tall in the small boat next to the old man and little Adelle. His poor sister wasn't handling their departure well though... Apparently she’d grown very attached to the crew, and the little girl was on the edge of tears as the pirates put off their getaway bid her a special farewell; her lower lip quivering more at each goodbye. 

When everyone else had said something except for the swordsman, Zoro stepped up and locked eyes with Shuraiya. His gaze was heavy and meaningful as he nodded a farewell, "Work hard."

Shuraiya barely managed to swallow around the lump in his throat as he nodded back. He could hear the sound of Zoro's earrings chiming over the creak of wood and rope as the pirate turned and walked away without looking back. However, Zoro paused to reach out and brush a hand along the railing where they had been together before continuing back to his duties, and Shuraiya smiled at the silent reassurance.

His gaze focused on Zoro's broad back, Shuraiya found himself eager for the future. He would change. He would work hard and become a stronger person. He would do it for himself, for his sister… and for Zoro.

After all, they had promised to meet again. 

He stood there with the others, watching as the Strawhats' ship grew smaller in the distance with the Marines hot on their tails. However, he didn’t feel rejected or stranded. The throbbing of the bite on his neck and the memory of the swordsman’s confident smile were strong reminders that Zoro would keep his word. So now it was up to him to live out his end of the deal. Taking a seat to row them ashore, Shuraiya turned toward the future.

This was his new beginning, and someday his better self would cross paths with Roronoa Zoro again.


End file.
